


Tattoo Madness

by Nectorism



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, AngryCustomer!Gakushuu, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Romance, TattooArtist!Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectorism/pseuds/Nectorism
Summary: "Hello and welcome to The End's Tattoo Studio! How may I help you today-""Do you have any tattoos that implies 'fuck off' to a parental figure?" The strawberry blonde customer interrupted Karma halfway through his greeting and slammed his hands on the table.





	

The chiming of bells rang as someone entered the shop. Karma looked up from his work station, his golden eyes scrutinising the new potential customer. The customer was a tall but lean man, with side-sweep strawberry blonde hair and piercing violet eyes. He was dressed in professional attire that screamed 'businessman' and carried a suitcase stuffed with various articles of files and forms. Karma would have thought the guy was a prestigious CEO if not for the fact that;

One, the latter was currently standing in a tattoo shop.

And two, he had a furious scowl plastered on his face.

Karma then begrudgingly reminded himself he had to greet all customers, as drilled into him by Nagisa and Kayano. They had always claimed that he drove customers away because of his aggressive personality towards customers.

"Hello and welcome to The End's Tattoo Studio! How may I help you today-"

"Do you have any tattoos that implies 'fuck off' to a parental figure?" The angry customer interrupted Karma halfway through his greeting and slammed his hands on the table.

Karma stared at the customer, mind going blank for a second as he processed what the latter had just requested. "Excuse me?"

"I said, do you have any tattoos that implies fu-"

"You don't need to repeat that!" The redhead snapped at Scowling Face, a name he assigned the man for the time being. He sighed as he brought out a book containing various tattoo designs and flipped to the back pages. "Uh…Do you have a certain preference for your tattoo?" The tattoo artist couldn't believe he had a shift that day, nor that a weird businessman had just stormed into the studio and demanded for a profane tattoo _on_ the day he had work. It was just his luck.

Scowling Face stomped his foot in displeasure. "No, anything's fine! You can choose, I don't care what it looks like unless it means fu-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Karma frantically shouted as he flipped the pages of the book hastily. "This one will be fine right?" He pointed at what seemed to be Chinese characters. "It means isolation…but it's close enough to what you requested right?"

Scowling Face squinted at the characters, his eyes narrowing in disdain as he shook his head. "It doesn't get the message across enough."

Karma's left eye twitched in irritation once as he tried his best to keep his smile stuck onto his face. His patience was wearing thin and he wanted nothing more than to kick this rude and inconsiderate customer out of the studio. But if he did, he would be hearing an earful from Nagisa and Kayano. Worst case scenario, his pay check might get cut for 'unsatisfactory customer service.' Nope, he was definitely not risking it.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don’t know how to fulfil your request without more background information." The red head explained through gritted teeth, mustering up all his willpower to keep his anger at bay.

"I got into an argument with my father and I'm getting a tattoo to spite him." The strawberry blonde responded, his mouth curling into another frown.

"That's it?" Karma asked incredulously, his brain short-circuiting for the second time that day. "You got angry at your dad and want a _tattoo_ insinuating fuck off to piss him off?"

" _Yes_."

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

Not knowing how to respond, Karma just stared at the customer. This man was a psycho, a strange and infuriating psycho, Karma thought to himself as he shrugged and grabbed a piece of paper.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you please draw a rough sketch of what you want your tattoo to look like?" The red head handed the paper and a pencil to the strawberry blonde.  The latter took the items and positioned the paper in a way so that it was blocked from Karma's view.

"Just out of curiosity, what's your name?" The customer asked, his violet eyes meeting Karma's golden ones.

"I'm Karma Akabane. I'm in my last year in college and 23 years old" The red head answered, not liking where the conversation is heading.

The strawberry hummed in understanding. "Nice to meet you Karma. I'm an executive of Asano Consolidated, Gakushuu Asano and I'm also 23."

"Executive? Not CEO?" Karma wasn't surprised to hear that Gakushuu was in fact a businessman, from a huge electronics company no less, but the fact that he wasn't the CEO shocked him.

"No, the CEO is my father."

Now everything makes sense. The red head began to understand the situation the strawberry blonde was in and felt twinge bit of sympathy for the man.

"By the way, you have a nice figure." Gakushuu commented causally, his eyes darting to Karma's body.

All traces of sympathy immediately vanished. "W-what?!"

Gakushuu smiled at Karma as he scribbled something down onto the paper and handed it to the red head. In neat running writing, it had a phone number on it along with the line 'call me.'

Karma looked up to see Gakushuu donning a victorious smirk as he headed for the entrance.

"Wait, what about the tattoo?" The red head shouted after the company executive.

"I've changed my mind. A tattoo is permanent after all." The strawberry blonde answered in a breezy tone and waved goodbye to the tattoo artist before opening the door.

The chiming of bells resounded throughout the studio once again as the door was opened and shut again. Karma glanced down at the paper again before scrunching it up angrily and throwing it into the trash bin across the store.

"Bastard."

 

* * *

 

 

At around closing time, a certain redhead was seen going through the trash bin, pulling out a scrunched paper and slipping it into his pocket before locking up the shop for the night.


End file.
